halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Falkirk
|image= |region=Inner Colonies, Human Space |sector=FLEETCOM Sector 2 |system=Gaelic System |stars=1, 61 Virginis |moons=2 *Airmed *Miach |satellites= |rotation=26 hours |orbit= |diameter=14,418 kilometres (8,959 miles) |terrain=*Dominated by temperate forests *Several large lakes and a single ocean *Few isolated deserts |gravity=1.10 G |temperature= |climate=Temperate |atmosphere=*Nitrogen (57%) *Oxygen (37%) *Neon (5%) *Other gases (<2%) |species= |technology tier=3 |government=Democratic elected |population=438,812,346 |demonym=Falkirian |continents= |countries= |cities=*Stirling *Macha *Flidais *New Trøndelag |industries=*Mining *Agriculture *Manufacturing *Tourism |affiliation=* *Free Commonwealth of Falkirk }} Falkirk, designated as Gaelic II in its system, is one of three colonised planets in the Gaelic System. A standard-sized terrestrial world known for its vast array of environments which house an equally-impressive level of biodiversity, Falkirk was settled in 2368 by an assortment of colonists of Gaelic descent, ranging from Irish, Scottish, and Welsh. The planet was quickly developed into an economic powerhouse, using its successful tourism and manufacturing industries to secure itself at the centre of many trade routes. Additionally, the planet serves as the administrative heart of its system. Those days of success were long-gone by the time the began, with Falkirk gaining a reputation as a rebel hotspot. It was a major battleground in the , and later partook to the Falkirian War for Independence, a system-wide rebellion that became one of the bloodiest conflicts in all the . History Colonisation The Colony ship Badb set out for 61 Virginis in 2364. After a relatively fast and smooth journey, the Badb reached 61 Virginis II on the February 21st, 2363, according to Falkirian historians. However, the UNSC records place Falkirk's colonization on the August 26th, 2365, the day that the UNSC was able to reestablish contact with the settlers of Falkirk. An additional colony ship, along with a UNSC relay ship, set out for the Gaelic system. Falkirian War for Independence Human-Covenant War Post-War Era Demographics Languages Politics Religion Military and Armed Groups Government Military Vehicles and Equipment UNSC Garrison Rebel Factions Industry Manufacturing Formerly the principle reason for its economic prosperity, Falkirk's production base was one of the largest in human space before the establishment of the Outer Colonies, having been quickly recognised early on to having the potential to become a major stopping point for merchants in its region. It's prefabricated factories were quickly expanded upon until they could produce nearly any piece of technology imaginable, from the power and propulsion systems for starships right down to the circuits which managed them, all being made from easily obtainable materials mined from its own system. Being part of several major trade routes was the final ingredient necessary for success, and soon its exports could be found on virtually every world in the UEG. Unfortunately, this particular industry would be devastatingly damaged during the Inner Colony Wars. With the fighting disrupting many operations here, the UNSC issuing trade sanctions on the colony and unions fighting harder for better wages, many of Falkirk's offworld businesses such as the Dormant Corporation and would sell off their investments here, while the colony's rebellious past would make traders wary of depositing their wares here. As a result, with a decade Falkirk's factories would either focus primarily on selling their goods locally or be completely abandoned. Because of these factors, Falkirian businesses would turn towards making high-quality products instead, and actively encouraged its residents to support the local industry - even the colonial government preferred to equip its law enforcement and military garrisons with armaments and equipment here, rather than importing standardised military equipment. Mining Agriculture Geography Surface Appearance Climate Lithosphere Biosphere Fauna Flora However, the strange wonders of Falkirk's lifeforms are not restricted to the planet's animal life. Although much of its terrestrial was an arid desert, Falkirk nevertheless sustained a variety of unique flora, with more than 20,000 native species having been officially catalogued by biologists. Most of its flora were simply migrating colonies of single-celled Eukaryotes, with multi-celled organisms above commonly taking advantage of their presence. Attracting significant media attention in recent years, the Radixus Estuansus is an uncommon species of tree which occupies the arid grasslands of the main continent. Usually capable of growing to a height of 5.7 metres, although in ideal environment venerable members can grow much higher, Estuansus is also known as the "Falkirian Firewood." It has rightfully gained this name because of its bulbs of sap which ignite whenever the bark of the tree is breached. Notes Notable Falkirkians *Cailean-378 - Class II commando. *Daniel Funderburg - UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence operative. *Edmond O'Neill - UNSC Marine. *Harald-077 - Class I commando. *James O'Neill - ODST. *Jason Booth - UNSC Navy corpsman. *Julius Bruening III - . Admiral, former commander of ONI Section 0. *Marcus-D005 - Class IV commando. *Marcellus-D070 - Class IV commando. Notes Category:UEG Inner Colonies Category:Gaelic Saga Category:CC Locations